customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Barney Songs from the Park (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:50E3:F0C0:B8D8:1679-20190124123014
'"Who's Who at the Zoo?" is the eleventh episode from the sixth season of Barney & Friends. Plot The kids find Robert's lost hat that he got at the zoo. Stella shares a mystery for Barney and the kids to solve, which enables them to learn more about a zoo. With clues from the card, the children identify which zoo animal a birthday present belongs to. A zookeeper arrives to pick up the gift and also shares about her job. Theme: Zoo Animals Stories: Taking Turns Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Danny *Hannah *Kim *Robert *Stella the Storyteller *Zelda the Zookeeper Songs #Barney Theme Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #The Friendship Song #What Will We See at the Zoo? #The Tiger Song #Books are Fun! #Jungle Adventure #Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay #I Love You Trivia *Jeff Brooks, the costume actor for BJ at the time, is the costume actor for Baby Bop in this episode. *Some footage from the The Adventure Screen segment would later be used in Let's Go to the Zoo. International Edits *"The Friendship Song" song is shortened when being aired in the international airings. '"Count Me In!" is the tenth episode from the sixth season of Barney & Friends. Plot The kids are getting ready for Show and Tell at school. Some show their special treasures to their friends and they have lots of opportunities to count these collections-and other things-while they play. Emily keeps her Show and Tell a surprise, while Stephen's box of hats makes dress-up fun that even Barney can't resist. BJ and Baby Bop arrive with a shoe box full of cars. Stella the Storyteller visits to tell the Russian folk tale, "Stone Soup," which has a great lesson about the importance of sharing. With help from each other, everyone shows off their Show and Tell surprise! Theme: Counting and Numbers, Sharing Stories: Stone Soup Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Chip (cameo) *Emily *Hannah *Jill (debut) *Stephen *Stella the Storyteller *Scooter McNutty Songs #Barney Theme Song #A Silly Hat #A Great Day for Counting #Taking Turns #Sharing Together #Number Limbo #Numbers, Numbers #My Yellow Blankey #I Love You Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Jill. *Chip makes a cameo appearance in this episode. International Edits *In some international versions, this episode was shortened.'Five Kinds of Fun!' is the 9th episode from Season 6 of ''Barney & Friends. It is a semi-remake of the Season 1 episode 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!, and the Season 3 home video Barney's Sense-Sational Day. ' Plot A school lesson about "Explorers" prompts the kids to want to explore their own world—but they're not sure they've got the right equipment for the job. Barney helps them to explore with their five senses. Barney has five boxes- each representing one of the five senses- and each with a fun game or surprise inside. The children enjoy squishy paint, a guessing game of different smells, a listening game of sounds in the neighborhood, and tasting treats from Barney's kitchen. But the very best way to explore the world is by using your imagination...and spending the day with Barney! '''Theme': The Five Senses Cast *Barney *Danny *Keesha *Linda *Stephen Songs #Barney Theme Song #We're Sailing Out Over the Ocean #The Five Senses Song #Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #Old MacDonald Had a Farm #Look Both Ways #The Muffin Man #The Five Senses Song (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *This is the only other season six episode to feature the season five Barney costume. This could possibly be because the season six costume wasn't completed yet when this and "Itty Bitty Bugs" were being filmed. International Edits *In some international versions, this episode was shortened.